


Dear prince charming. (Paper and a pen)

by dxpression



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, bxb - Fandom, gays - Fandom, idk - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Bottom Harry, Deaf, Depressed Harry, Depression, Eating Disorders, Flower Child Harry, Harry has a secret, Lots of Crying, M/M, Punk Louis, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Louis, but then louis finds him, bye, harry is deaf, harry likes writing, he can't hear, he writes all the time, i guess, i'm spoiling it, idk - Freeform, lots of fluff, louis tops, no one likes harry, smuuut, yeah - Freeform, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxpression/pseuds/dxpression
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles.<br/>A depressed teenager.<br/>Harry isn't a normal child. Never have,<br/>and never will be. </p><p> </p><p>Or,<br/>Harry had an imaginary friend when he was five, His mother thought that he was mental so she thought of sending him to the doctor, To see if he's okay. While they were on their way, The car had crashed. Harry lost his ability to hear due to the glass that damaged both of his ears. His mother passed away, And since then, His father hated him. And Harry hated himself. So he kept talking to his imaginary friend till he grew up. And imagination couldn't help him anymore. So instead of letting himself fall, Harry grabbed some paper and a pen. And wrote down everything that he wishes he can tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear prince charming. (Paper and a pen)

He remembers. He remembers everything from that day.

He remembers his mom's frown when he introduced his imaginary friend to her. He was so happy and she was so disappointed. He never knew why she was, though. He remembers when she yanked him by his arm, Forcing him to sit in the car seat. He remembers her loud scream and the car crash. He remembers how much it hurt his ears. He remembers seeing his mom being dragged away. He remembers being picked up bridal style and into a white room. He remembers _everything._

But most of all, He remembers his imaginary friend. He remembers his smile and his hair. He remembers his warm hugs. Harry thought it was too real to be his imagination, But he also knows that it's just his imagination somehow.

Harry looked up at the sky and he hummed, Keeping his voice low. He looked down to his little booklet and a small, delicate smile appeared on his lips.

Today was Harry's sixteenth birthday. Harry was sixteen. He's thought about going back home but he didn't want to ruin his mood just yet. Harry was in his favorite park, He was having fun and peace right now. He didn't want bruises just yet. He just wanted some peace. But then, Eventually, Harry had to get up. He had his booklet in his hands as he walked back home. He walked slowly, Carefully.  He looked around him and saw the beautiful world, Happily. He was happy he had his eyes to see such magical place.

He hugged his booklet close to himself, And not twenty minutes later, he finally was in front of his door.

Harry took a deep breath as he knocked. Approximately, Fifteen minutes later, The door was slammed open. Harry had his bottom lip between his teeth as he looked up at his sister. She had a bored expression as she stepped aside for Harry. She had said something, Harry knew it. And instead of actually taking the time to read her lips, Harry hugged his booklet close to his chest as he made his way to his room.

\- The boy sat down on his bed, Looking up to study the room he's been living in for the past sixteen years. Harry blinked, A small smile crossing his face as he remembered that his father didn't see him today. His father didn't open the door. And that was good, Because he hated his father. Because his father had so much hatred for him. They both shared hatred. Harry looked down at the booklet in his hands, He slowly opened it, Smiling as he saw the filled papers. Filled with his thoughts and his words. filled with all of his hidden emotions. He skipped to the newest page and turned around to open his drawer, Getting out a blue pen. And he started writing away.

_**Dear Prince charming,** _

_**Today is my sixteenth birthday. I'm sixteen today. I can't believe myself just yet. I've been so happy all day. Today, I walked to the park and sat in my favorite place. It was so fun to be there.** _

_**But, Prince charming, When are you going to come? Are you coming today? To celebrate with me? I hope you do. I want to know how you look like. I wonder about how you look like a lot.** _

_**When are you going to come here and save me? I miss you. Even though I don't know you. I'd love to see you someday, We'd have so much fun together. I could be your princess and you can be my prince. Even as ridiculous as it sounds like.. Most of all, I want you right now. To take me out of this room. To heal me and to tell me that it's going to be okay.** _

_**I miss you and I want you to come to me. I'm going to wait and I don't care if it would take eternity. I just want you to come back to me, Somehow. I love you, Prince charming. I love you so much.** _

_**Please write me? I beg you to.** _

_**Yours, Forever. Harry x** _

He closed his eyes tightly, A gentle smile pained on his delicate face. He closed the booklet, With a small, tiny thought in his head.

             "One day, I'm going to meet him. And one day, I'll be happy." 


End file.
